The biopharmaceutical classification system (“BCS”) guidance was published in 2000 by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”), to standardize oral formulation development that currently forms the basis of the scientific framework used for classifying drug substances based on their aqueous solubility and intestinal permeability. According to the BCS, drug substances are classified into four classes based solely on their solubility and intestinal permeability: Class I: High Solubility, High Permeability; Class II: Low Solubility, High Permeability; Class III: High Solubility, Low Permeability and Class IV: Low Solubility, Low Permeability. Poor solubility leads to significant hurdles in the oral absorption and bioavailability of the drug candidate by decreasing its dissolution rate and membrane permeation. Permeability across biological membranes is a key factor in the absorption and distribution of drugs. Poor permeability can lead to poor absorption across the gastrointestinal mucosa or poor distribution throughout the body.
Poor oral bioavailability (“F”) is one of the leading causes of compound failure in preclinical and clinical development. Compounds with poor oral F tend to have low plasma exposure and high interindividual variability, which limits their therapeutic usefulness. Thus, there is a need in the art for pharmaceutical compositions that improve oral bioavailability. The present invention addresses these needs.